The present invention is in the field of fail-safe actuator devices and pertains more particularly to an apparatus for use with a hydraulic control system, which functions under failure conditions to effect operations such as shutting off valves. More particularly, the invention relates to a fail-safe device wherein energy is stored under normal operating conditions, the stored energy being effective under failure conditions to effect an operation such as a safety closure operation.